


Sharing is Caring

by Destiel_is_the_bestiel



Series: Destiel One shots [5]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Cas, Cas loves Dean, Dean Loves Cas, Destiel falling in love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, No Smut for chapter one at least ;), Realization, Shipper Sam, Top Dean, bed sharing, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_the_bestiel/pseuds/Destiel_is_the_bestiel
Summary: While on a basic hunt, Sam asks to go to a motel for the night. The only motel nearby only has a double room, so Dean and Cas are forced to share. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Team Free Will is going on a werewolf hunt, just a simple gank and leave, Sam and Dean decided that Cas could come along, it’s a basic hunt, Cas’ could use the teaching. They’re in baby around 3 A.M, Dean in driver’s seat, Sam next to him, Cas in back. Some song by ACDC was playing and Sam spoke up,

    “Hey, mind if I…” He reaches his hand out and tries to turn the channel nob, but Dean slaps his hand away,

    “Yeah I mind, you’re not driving, you’re not deciding.” Dean didn’t even turn his head from the road, he let his instincts control him.

    “Dean, can you pick a motel to stay at, I can’t pass out in here. Plus I would like a decent night’s sleep.” Sam told him.

Dean just nodded his head silently and pulled over to the nearest motel. All three of them walked into the lobby, Dean walked up to the counter and rang the bell, a young woman walked up, 

    “Hello, how may I help you?”

Dean replied to her, “We would like a triple room please.” The woman looked down at her books then back up at Dean,

    “I’m sorry, we only have a double room left.” Dean looked back at Sam and Cas, Sam shrugged. Dean turned back to the woman, “We’ll take it, one night please.” She held out a key that had the number 24 on it, the three men turned and walked towards their room, all Dean could think was that he hoped there was a couch. They entered the room and there was no couch, only 2 beds, separated by an end table, the beds were only doubles, so Sam would take up an entire bed,

    “I’m sleeping alone!” Sam yelled out as he belly flopped onto the bed, the noise of the creaky bed springs filling the room.

    “Son of a bitch” Dean whispered under his breath, chuckling slightly, Cas turned to Dean,

    “Dean, I can sleep on the floor if you want.”

    “Ain’t happenin’, just…. c’mon Cas, I guess we’re bunkin’ together.” Cas flushed red at Dean’s words,

    “Oh- okay Dean.” Cas replied to Dean. Sam had already fallen asleep, he hasn’t been getting much sleep lately. Dean turned around and pulled off his shirt, when Dean wasn’t looking, Cas stared at his muscular, toned back, nervous to lay down next to it. Dean then went to remove his pants, Cas decided to look away and lay down, before he gets caught staring. Dean walked towards the bed and saw a fully dressed Cas, minus the shoes and trench coat, laying down, 

    “Cas, you can’t sleep like that, it’s uncomfortable.” Dean smiled and chuckled, until Cas replied,

    “Sam is sleeping like this.”

Dean sighed heavily at Cas, “Cas, man, Sam is being an idiot, don’t take after him.” Cas nodded and removed his clothes, save for his boxers. Dean climbed into the bed, next to Cas, he turned over away from Cas, but couldn’t fall asleep. The warmth radiating off of Cas was too distracting. He turned over and saw Cas was sleeping, faced away from him, he decided to reach his arm around Cas’ side and on his chest, he scooted closer to Cas, and rested his head in his hair, breathing it in.

Cas was not asleep when Dean hugged him. He layed like that for 2 hours, even when Dean was deep asleep. Dean squeezed him tight, clearly due to fear. Cas froze, afraid to move when he felt Dean squeeze tighter and tighter, then he realized that he must be having a nightmare, Dean was calling Cas’ name out, then Sam’s, then Cas’ again. Cas didn’t know how to help, he didn’t have the same powers he used to, so he turned over and the shuffling woke Dean up,

    “Cas, sorry.” Dean pulled his arm away, but not before Cas could reach his own arm out, he placed it under Dean’s arm, 

    “Dean, it’s okay, I was actually quite comfortable laying like this.” he paused, “with you.” Dean smirked at Cas’, 

    “Alright Cas”, Dean cuddled back up to Cas and breathed in his scent, Dean had his face in the crook of Cas’ neck. Cas placed his arm around Dean, on his bare back, Dean noticed and pulled his head back so he could look Cas in the eyes. He reached up and traced Cas’ lips with his thumb, he could feel Cas get nervous, so he softens his touch, he brings his hand towards the back of Cas’ neck. He pulled Cas closer and pressed their lips together, briefly, gingerly. Then he pulled away, Cas’ eyes were still closed, Dean quickly became worried that he misinterpreted the moment,

    “Cas? I-I’m sorry” Dean’s voice started to break, and he was about to turn over when he felt Cas grab his face with both hands. Cas pulled Dean in quicker this time, hungrier, full of passion. Dean replied to Cas quickly, he climbed onto Cas and wrapped his hands around Cas’ neck, Dean was laying on Cas, mouths pressed together, both men pressing closer to each other, Dean pulled away slowly,

    “Cas, I know I don’t say this often, or at all really, but...I love you Cas. I’ve loved you for so long.” Dean needed to kiss Cas again, he was like a drug, once he had it once, he needs it again, and again, and again, never ending. Cas returned the kiss, just as fierce, if not more. Cas pulled away this time,

    “Dean, I love you too, and I have since I pulled your soul out of hell. Everything that I’ve done, it’s been for you, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t stay away, even if it caused me to fall.” Cas could see the guilt on Dean’s face,

    “But Dean, you can’t blame yourself, I’m so glad I did, even if it means that I could never go back to heaven, just as long as I’m with you.” 

Before Dean could respond, Cas had pulled him in for another kiss, it was soft, but so full of love, eventually, they both pulled away, they got into a spooning position, Dean on the outside, Cas inside, it was around 2:30 when they fell asleep.

Sam was the one who woke up first, he didn’t even notice Cas and Dean until he came out of the bathroom, after showering. He walked back into the room and saw Dean holding Cas, spooning! Sam just  _ had  _ to get a photo. Sam hid behind the door and stuck his phone out and snapped a photo. Sam hadn’t realized that his phone wasn’t on mute and made a shutter sound. The noise woke up both Cas and Dean, so Sam hid behind the door, waiting for Dean to freak out and deny his love for Cas. But Sam was surprised, he looked through the crack of the door and saw Dean placing a gentle kiss on Cas’ lips, 

    “Ah-ha!” Sam jumped out from behind the door, pointing at them,

    “Goddammit Sammy.” Dean muttered as he rubbed his face, Sam decided to ask the obvious question, “So, are you guys  _ together  _ now?” Cas turned and looked up at Dean, questioningly, Dean looked down at him and smiled, “Yeah, I guess we are.” He leant over and planted a kiss on Cas forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like smut, don't read

 

After the hunt, the men went back to the bunker. Sam didn’t feel like dealing with the two lovebirds being all cute, so he decided to go to the bar for the night, maybe rent a motel room, just so he could avoid them. Dean was grateful that Sammy would do that for them. Dean walked in to the living room, where Cas was sitting on the couch, he walked up behind him and rubbed Cas’ shoulders,

    “Hey Cas, whatcha doin’?” Cas leaned into Dean’s touch, “I’m sitting here, watching TV, getting a massage from the man I love.” Cas smirked, Dean bent over Cas’ face and gave him an upside down kiss on his forehead. Dean climbed over the couch and kissed Cas again, this time on the mouth. Cas placed his hand on Dean’s face, Cas is pressing his lips softly against Dean’s and Dean is biting at Cas’ lips, just begging to go further. Dean stood up and pulled Cas with him, they were just standing there, holding each other, kissing. Dean pulled away and snuck his hand down and intertwined his fingers with Cas’.

    “Cas, do you...wanna move this to my room, or maybe we should call it, our room?” Dean sounded so nervous, Cas felt so proud that he was the one who caused the righteous man to become so flustered.

    “Dean, I would love to call it  _ our  _ room, and I would also love to, as you say ‘take it to the next level’.” Dean chuckled at Cas, “Dammit Cas, yo- you’re so adorable.” Dean was having trouble finding the words to say, “Just, c’mon Cas.” Dean was grinning widely, still finding it hard to believe that he’s here, with Castiel, his Angel.

Dean opened the door to his room, he held it open for Cas, and then walked to the bed, where Cas was getting undressed. Dean walked over and helped him, he pulled off Cas’ trench coat, folded it nicely and placed it on the desk, he then turned back to Cas and grabbed Cas’ tie. Dean pulled Cas closer and kissed him fiercely. He pulled Cas’ tie off, then quickly unbuttoned his shirt, planting kisses all along the Angel’s chest. Dean removed his own t-shirt and pulled it off over his head, he tossed it clumsily onto the floor, once it was off, Dean was able to see Cas clearly, he had already removed his shirt completely. Dean was utterly stunned by Cas’ toned chest, he didn’t really get a good look at it the previous night. Dean reached down and fumbled with Cas’ zipper, he was shaking so much, he was so excited and so happy to finally take their relationship further.

Dean removed Cas’ pants as Cas pulled off Dean’s. Dean kissed and sucked at Castiel’s neck, Dean was already out of breath, his erection rubbing against Cas’. Dean wanted Cas, he needed him  _ now.  _ Cas grabbed Dean’s button and zipper and quickly removed them, leaving Dean in his tented boxers. Dean rushed to catch up, smoothly pulling Cas’ pants down, Cas awkwardly stepped out of his pants, causing a slight chuckle for Dean,

    “Dean, what’s so funny?” Cas squinted towards Dean, Dean sighed and responded, “Cas, you are, you’re just so cute and dorky.” Dean was just staring at Cas with heart eyes.

Dean grabbed Cas by the waist, he started to pull off Cas’ boxers, but stopped momentarily, “Cas, are you sure you want this? I mean… this is a really big step in our relationship, and I’m not exactly complaining, but-” Dean was cut off by Cas pressing his soft pink lips against Dean’s, the kiss only lasted a few seconds, until Cas pulled away, “Dean, I’m absolutely sure. I love you Dean Winchester, as long as you’re comfortable with this, I am too. Nothing you can say will change how I feel about you.” Dean couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to be with Cas, he loved him, and was ready.

Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’ neck and pulled him close for a kiss, Dean was licking at Cas’ lips, trying to enter,  _ needing  _ to enter. Cas opened his mouth wide enough for Dean to slide his tongue in, meeting Cas’. Their tongues danced, twisting around each other, tasting each other. Cas reached down and pulled down Dean’s boxers, revealing his large erection. Dean laid Cas into the bed and climbed over him, he pulled off Cas boxers quickly, and saw his throbbing member, wet with precum. 

    “Cas, I don’t exactly have any lube… Will this be okay anyway?” Cas looked up at Dean and smirked, “Dean, it’ll be fine, I promise.” Dean knew he didn’t need to ask, he just wanted to be in Cas, now. 

Dean pressed into Cas, slowly at first, afraid to hurt him. When Cas showed that he wasn’t in pain, Dean decided to move faster and harder. Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean’s back, moaning Dean’s name in between his thrusts. Dean noticed Cas’ erection and gripped it softly. As he thrusted, he strokes Cas’ cock. Cas moaned and bit Dean’s shoulder, and sucked on it, leaving a bright red mark. Dean looked down at his hand and saw it covered in Cas’ release, he started thrusting into Cas faster. Dean could feel Cas’ hole tightening as he thrusted, giving Dean even more pleasure until he cums inside Cas. Dean looks down and sees the cum on his stomach from Cas. Dean rolled over and placed a heavy kiss on Cas’ lips, sucking hard, taking the breath out of his lungs. When he pulled away, he looked straight at Cas,

    “Cas, I love you so much.” he continues his heavy breathing, waiting for Cas to respond, “Dean, I love you, and I never want to be away from you.” Dean stared into Castiel’s bright blue eyes, 

    “You never have to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please check out my other works. I accept recommendations.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments, I am taking suggestions.


End file.
